Old friends, New adventures
by Agentmothman10
Summary: Something I've been thinking about for a while. I own nobody except my characters, Amber and Gem. My friend from school owns May and Yam. Zim, Dib, Read, Purple and Gir belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Rated T for slight violence later on.
1. Discovering amazing things

It was the last year of high skool. As kids filed out of the building a tall girl walked by herself. Her long raven hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her plain green backpack slung over one shoulder. She walked behind the skool, digging in her pants pocket and bringing out the keys to her car. She located it, as it was a shiny light blue car, different from the rest, which were either dark green, red, or black. It was her last year of high skool and she was glad to be out of there. She climbed behind the wheel of the car and drove off, towards home. She had packing to do for collage.  
When she got there the house was empty. Her parents weren't there, probably still at work. She sighed, setting her bag in her room and glancing over at her clock. Almost 4, her dad would be home soon. She walked to the garage and pulled some large boxes from the closet, going back to her room and packing up some things. As she was going through her drawers she came across an old diary she had since the 7th grade. She dug around for the key and unlocked it, flipping through some pages, trying to read the writing. She frowned when she got to an entry from her 8th grade year.  
_may 27, 2012.  
Mom says I can't be around Dib and Zim. She says that they're too much of a bad influence on me. How am I going to tell them without hurting them? Dib is really sensitive and Zim doesn't trust many people.  
May 29, 2012.  
I told Dib and Zim I could hang out with them anymore yesterday. Zim yelled, saying humans couldn't be trusted. Dib broke down crying, telling me I was like everyone else.  
August 30th, 2012.  
Sorry I haven't been keeping up, so much to do over the summer. Well, I'm starting high skool this year. Zim and Dib are in some of my classes, but we mostly keep to ourselves, unless the teacher pairs us as a group.  
September 10, 2012.  
Things have gotten intense around here. A few days ago Dib started to scream at me, something about me not doing something right. He threw a pencil at me and caught me in the side of the head. He was dragged to the office and I was escorted to the nurse. My dad found out about this and called the police. Dib hasn't been in skool after that, but I've been hearing he was sent to the crazy house. Zim left two days after the incident, I don't know where he went, no one does._  
The girl jumped when she heard her father calling her from the other room, she quickly locked the diary back up and tossed it into a box. She would read the rest later. She walked out and hugged her dad. "There's my little graduate!" He squeezed her, causing her to squeak. "We'll have to wait until your mother gets home before we celebrate, Amber." He exclaimed, letting go of her and walking into the kitchen. "I was just getting a head start with packing, dad." she chuckled, seeing her lifelong pet sitting on the couch. He was a fat tabby cat, orange with dark orange stripes, light green eyes, and sassy attitude. He was 15 years old, and still acting like a kitten. She patted him on the head and he looked lazily up at her. "Sup, Tigger?" she asked, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. He stretched out before going back to sleep. She went to join her father for their daily bike ride, she had been able to keep up with him now.  
They came home after two hours and she grabbed a water bottle and went to her room, closing the door and grabbing the diary from the box and unlocking it. She wanted to see what other secrets she wrote when she was young. She flipped through the pages only to discover it stopped after the September 10th entry. Sighing Amber locked the diary back up and put it back in the box. She had vague memories of Zim and Dib. Dib being the son of the famous scientist, professor Membrane. he wore glasses and had an odd little hairstyle. Zim had sickly green skin, purple eyes, and always wore his backpack. He also had a dog, the same green color. Amber remembered that the dog's name was Gir. He was such an adorable little pooch. She laughed to herself, getting off the floor and digging though her closet. As she was moving things a book fell off a shelf and hit something with a metallic clank. "Hm? What was that?" she wondered, crouching down and moving away clothes and childhood stuffed toys. Amber's eyes widened when she saw a small grey sphere on a silver stalk sticking up from the mess. Curious she moved more things around, tossing them over her shoulder behind her. She gasped at the site before her. It was a small robot, a note clamped in its hand. Amber carefully lifted the robot up, taking the note from its hand and reading it.  
_Amber human,  
I know your parental units do not wish for you to be around me. But I have a final request of you. Take this unit, I won't be needing him where I am going. You remember Gir, no? Well, this is him. As you can see he is not the lovable dog you know him as. He is more of an annoying robot minion.  
-Zim._  
Amber gasped. She remember Dib had said Zim was an alien, she just shrugged it off then. But now, now was different. The proof was right there in front of her. She took note that the robot was turned off. Not wanting her father to walk in due to the noise she placed Gir in the box, covering him with clothes. Then closing it and taping it shut. "I'll find out what happened to you guys..I promise you that." Amber whispered.


	2. Meeting an old friend

The next day Amber spent the day with her parents. She had baked a cake that morning and was enjoying a slice while half listening to her parents talking about how to be careful at college and not to go to parties and to keep focused. At that point, however, she was thinking more about how she was going to get Gir activated again and finding her childhood friends. She nodded. "That's nice, Uh..I'm going to finish packing now." She smiled, finished her cake and put her plate in the sink, bounding off to her room and shutting the door. "Alright. I need more clues to where they are." She said softly. "Zim didn't mention where he was in the note, my diary said Dib might be in the asylum. So I guess that's where I start then." She nodded, walking back out to the living room. Her mom looked at her. "I thought you were going to pack?" Amber bit her lip. "I'm going to later, I'm in no hurry. I was going to ride my bike to the bookstore." She looked at her dad. "By myself, I'll be back when I can." Without waiting for an answer she ran to the garage to get her bike, peddling off down the road towards the asylum.  
When she got there she hid her bike in some bushes, locking it up with the cable. She walked inside the large building, loud voices filled the area. She walked up to the reception desk and rang the bell. The clerk looked up. "May I help you?" she asked in a stuck up voice. Amber already didn't like this lady. "Do you, by any chance, have a resident by the name of Dib Membrane?" The clerk took forever to search on the computer. "Yes, we do. Please go over to the visiting area." She pointed with her pen to a two sided counter separated by a mesh screen. Amber nodded and walked over while the clerk called some people to bring Dib there. After a few minutes screaming could be heard. Amber jumped a little. She started to have second thoughts about this. Soon two people walked through a door on the other side of the screen, dragging a struggling, screaming person. He was no older than Amber, he was bound in a straightjacket, his raven hair messy and dirty looking. They threw him roughly into the chair, Amber frowned at how poorly they treated him. He growled at them as they left, turning to look wild-eyed at Amber. She bit the inside of her mouth, where to start talking with this guy? "Uh..hi..Dib.." He grunted at his name, tilting his head to the side. She sighed. "I know you may not remember me, nor may not want to, but it's me, Amber.." He stared at her, taking a moment to comprehend it. He slowly stood up, Amber swallowed. "Dib..what's..what's wrong?" He opened his mouth, trying to get words out. It dawned on her that he might not have talked since he was put in here, just screamed and yelled. "A...A...mb..er.." a small, trembling smile formed on his face. "S...S...o..rr..y.." At first she was confused why he said sorry. Then she understood that he was apologizing for 9th grade year when he threw the pencil at her. She nodded. "It's ok Dib, it's ok." His smile grew, a few tears running down his face.  
They talked for about an hour. Amber told him that she would be heading off to college in a few days, and about how as she was packing she found her old diary, and the heartbreaking entries that were there. And how she found Gir stuffed in her closet and that she was going to activate him to help with finding where Zim was. Dib nodded, listening intently. His smile never faded. It was good to see him again, his eyes still so full of hope. The door on dib's side of the screen opened, the same people walked in. "hour's up, come back sometime tomorrow." they told Amber, yanking Dib up forcefully causing him to yelp. Amber frowned, getting up. Dib refused to walk, straining to look back at her, trying to call her name and tell the people to let him go. "I'll get you out of here.." she whispered as he was dragged off. She walked out of the building, pulling her bike from the bush and unlocking the cable, riding off to the bookstore to get at least one book before going home.  
She walked through the garage and into the house, carrying a paranormal book she bought from the bookstore. It was for Dib when, no if, she got him out of the asylum. She walked through the living room where her mom was on the computer clicking away at a game. "Hey mom, I'm back from the bookstore." Amber smiled, sitting beside her mom and watching her play. "What book did you get?" she asked, pausing the game and glancing at the book. Amber mumbled. "It's a book on the supernatural.." Her dad walked by and heard her say that. "I thought I told you a while back that this supernatural was all a bunch of garbage! You're 18 years old Amber, it's time to stop living a made up world!" Amber glanced at the floor. "Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not real." She walked past him and into her room, shutting the door, not wanting to have an argument with him. She set the book on one of her boxes that littered the room. It was getting late so she changed into her pajamas and lied down on the bed, going on her computer and onto DeviantArt, writing a little journal on how she found Dib. A few minutes later her inbox was cluttered with questions consisting on how she survived the encounter with the crazy person. Amber pursed her lips. replying to them that he wasn't crazy, just misunderstood. After a bit of arguing she shut her laptop and put it down on the floor. She tried to get to sleep, her mind garbled with thoughts of gir and Dib. The thoughts on Gir being about how she would activate him, and when. the thoughts on Dib being how she was going to get him out of the asylum, and if he was ok. She drifted into a restless sleep, not hearing the muffled giggles within one of the boxes.


	3. Jail break

Amber woke up around 10 AM feeling something was wrong. She looked around, one of the boxes was on its side, its contents spilling out. She felt a shift by her feet, then something cold on her leg. She yelped, kicking the covers back. Cyan blue eyes stared up at her. "Have you seen master?" The robot asked in a high voice. Amber stared, somehow Gir had activated himself in the box. The robot held out the note he had from earlier. Amber looked at it. "Zim dropped you off a few years ago Gir..I already read the no-" Gir screamed at her, shoving the note in her face. "Der's somethin' on the back!" Amber flinched but took the note and read it.  
_Also, check on May, She might be in the base._  
Amber remembered the base, green with purple accents. She dug around in her closet, finding Gir's dog costume and put it on him, then riding her bike towards the strange house. She dropped her bike off inside the fence, holding onto Gir to make sure he didn't run off she went inside. It was dark and dusty, she doubted anyone would still be here. "Hello? Anyone here?" She called out regardless, her voice echoing throughout the vast room. Yam was in the kitchen when she heard a voice call out. She jumped up and whirled around to face the voice in shock. Seeing this unfamiliar human in the house, she could only stand there, stunned. She hadn't seen a human face in three years. "W-Who are you?" she asked. Amber was equally shocked to see another robot. Either this was May or the robot was left here to accompany her. Gir looked over waving excitedly. "HI YAM! I WOKE UP IN A BOX IN THIS LADY'S HOUSE!" He stuck his tongue out after words. Amber rubbed her ear. "Ok..you're not May...but do you know her? Or where she is?" She sat down on the dusty floor so she was eye level with the small robot Gir referred to as Yam. "I got a note a few days ago that Zim wrote three years ago telling me to check on May.." After the past three days Amber was getting used to all this,she still had to get Dib out of the asylum and find Zim, but she could manage checking on this May person. Gir walked over to Yam "I dunno what's goin' on!" he looked around. "Where's Master? I want tacos!"  
"Gir!" Yam said, ecstatic to see him, but composed herself, a little embarrassed. "Ahem, it's you..." she said, pretending to be annoyed. "Anyway, did you say you need to see May?" Yam asked Amber. "Yes, Yam knows May, Yam is her SIR unit. You can see her, she's down in Zim's lab. But if you know her, Yam must warn you...she's..." Yam lowered her head with a pained expression "...different..." with that, Yam led them to the trash can that led to the lab. Once down there, they walked up to the big central computer. May was there, sitting in a chair, antennae straight, and without her bows. She sat there with her head in her knees, with them tucked to her chest. "May?.." Yam asked softly "there's a friend here to see you." May lifted her head up a little. "...A friend?...Who?..." she said in a distant tone.  
Amber inched closer to the obvious alien known as May. "Um..you may not know me..but a few days ago I found an note Zim wrote three years ago." She paused. "Wait..May..you...you're..the girl that would always follow Dib!" She walked around so she was facing May. "I...I know where Dib is.." May lifted her head more and looked at Amber like she didn't catch what she said. "W-What?..." her voice wavered and her dull eyes widened. She looked at the note Amber held with disbelief "This note...is from Zim?..." she looked up at Amber with the most emotion she's shown in years "And..you know where.." she felt an ache "...Dib is?..." her eyes began to fill with tears. Amber nodded "I visited him yesterday..." She pulled May into a standing position. "I can take you to him." Only after seeing her standing up she realized just how small May was. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? And how close to were you to Dib?" Reality slowly started to dawn on May when she realized that Dib wasn't as far gone as she thought. She started to express more and more emotion. "I-I'm 18...and I was more than close to Dib...I...I loved him...and Zim was my best friend!" Amber nodded. She knew she had to get May to Dib as soon as possible. "Come on then." Amber started to walk back to the elevator. Gir clinging to her leg like a two year old.  
May hurried after Amber, still a little in shock, Yam following too. After all these years, May gets to see Dib again. Just as they were about to leave, May stopped. "Wait, let me grab something." She said as she hurried back to her chair. Picking up two pink ribbons she effortlessly tied them onto her antennae. Turning around to the group, for the first time in a while, she smiled. "Let's go!" Amber smiled, walking outside and over to her bike. "I think we should walk.." she figured there might be a problem trying to ride it with three others hanging on. She looked over at May "I think you should wear a disguise, just to be on the safe side." Gir clapped, happy to see May with her bows again. May pressed a button on her wrist activating her 18 year old human disguise. Finally eye level with Amber, she looked at her. "Alright, so where exactly is Dib?" she asked as they started walking. "And Zim?"  
"Dib..is in the..Asylum..." She sighed. "And I don't know where Zim is.." She started walking toward the asylum. "I promised Dib I'd get him out, we shouldn't keep him waiting.." "The asylum?!" Asked May "Why? He's not crazy!" Amber looked back as she walked. "Remember 9th grade year, when he went off on me and nearly threw a desk at me? That's why.." The asylum building was coming into view. "Yes. I remember..." said May sadly "He was sent to the office...and that was the last time I saw him...I though he would return the next day...or the day after that...but he never came back...I waited for him everyday..but eventually I gave up...and stopped coming to school...I didn't even get to say goodbye..." At this Amber felt like this was all her fault. Maybe if she didn't go separate ways with the two it would be different and they would still be a group. "We'll be seeing him soon." she reassured May, walking into the building and up to the clerk she hated. "We're here to see Dib." The clerk directed them to the visiting area. Amber led May there and sat her in the chair, putting Yam and Gir onto the counter and standing next to May. Dib was walked in a moment later, again bound in a straightjacket. He was shoved into the chair, then the guard told them they had an hour, then left. Dib glared as the guard left, turning his attention back the the group on the outside of the fence, focusing mostly on May. He stared at her, wide eyed and confused. "M...May?..." he asked in disbelief.  
May gasped with her hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "D-Dib..." she squeaked, and smiled that smile she always used to smile. "It's you..." she went right up to the fence. "I finally found you..." The only thing keeping her from embracing him was that stupid fence. Her overjoyed expression soon turned to horror when she noticed Dib's worn out appearance. "What have they done to you?" Dib tried his best to lean towards the fence. "three..years...s-so alone.." he mumbled softly, blinking back tears and looking at May as he spoke. "It's okay.." May smiled sweetly, reaching her tiny hand through a space in the fence to lay on Dib's shoulder. "I'm here now.." But the clerk was watching this scene. "Hey! Keep you hands outside the mesh!" Amber rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder, glaring slightly. "Why don't you leave us alone?" She turned back around, mumbling an insult about the clerk. Dib flinched slightly at May's touch. The clerk pushed a button under the desk, informing some guards.  
Guards came in on both sides. One walked up behind May, tapping her on the shoulder. "For your own safety, please keep all appendages on this side of the visiting area." he said sternly. May wasn't taking anything from these guards "No." she simply said, not even turning around. The guards on the other side lifted Dib out of the chair forcibly. "Alright buddy, don;t get any ideas." one of them said, dragging Dib from the room. May gasped and jumped up to the mesh, straining on it in vain "Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed. Dib started to freak out, kicking at the guard that had him. "No! No no no no!" He tried to squirm away, to get back to the mesh. Amber had jumped up beside May, helping her to break the mesh. Dib was screaming that he didn't want to be left alone in the cell, that he wanted to go with his friends. Guards pried May and Amber off the mesh. "That's it! You've got to leave!" One of them said. May managed to jerk away "I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted, and looked desperately back through the mesh. "Dib!" She shouted as she was restrained and dragged towards the door. "No! Let go of me!" She screamed as she kicked and struggled.  
Amber gripped onto the mesh as best she could, yelling at them to let Dib go. Dib screamed like he was being murdered as he was dragged through the door. Amber watched, helpless, as Dib was dragged out of sight. Knowing she couldn't do much else at this point she sighed and let go, being pulled to the door. Another guard held Gir and Yam by the tails and brought them along with the two girls. Dib's protests slowly faded as he was pulled farther away. The guards forcibly shoved them out the door, locking it behind them. May jumped up to the door with a furious growl. "Open this door!" She shouted, pounding the metal door in vain. The more she hit the door, the hopeless she realized it was. She eventually sank to her knees as her blows slowed. "Open...this...door..." she mumbled hopelessly and began to sob on her knees. Amber sat down next to her. "May..we're not going to give up. We will get Dib out." Gir was pounding on the door as well, still not fully understanding the situation. He stopped, looking at May, then Amber, then over at Yam. "Why won't dey open the door?" he asked Yam, tears seeping through the cloth costume. Yam sat next to May with a sad expression. "I don't know, Gir.." she said. May slowly stood up, drying her eyes. "I know we'll get him out...it's just..." she started crying again. "...not fair...he doesn't deserve this...the way they're treating him...for all those years..." she sobbed. Amber sighed, standing up. She picked Gir up, petting his head trying to calm the little bot down. "We can try again.." She looked up, a smile forming. "There's a vent.."  
Later that night they put their plan into action. They crept up to the asylum in the dark. May came, along with Yam, out of disguise. Using her pak legs, she quietly dislodged the vet cover. "Alright Amber" she said. "You wait here and keep watch with Gir. Me and Yam will crawl in though the vent and get Dib out." Amber nodded, she had Gir on a leash so he wouldn't run off. "Good luck, remember; get in, find Dib, get out. No distractions." Gir strained against the leash, wanting to follow May and Yam through the vents. Amber held onto the leash tightly. "And hurry, I don't know how long I can hold him." May nodded and crawled into the vent after Yam. Yam went first since she could see in the dark. They traveled through the vent as quietly as they could, looking down each of the shafts. Eventually they came out above a long hallway lined with tiny cells. After quietly dropping dropping down they checked each cell for Dib,this meant waking up the other prisoners, making their search very unnerving. May used her pak legs to lift herself up to peek into the window of one cell door in particular. "Dib, are you in there?.." she whispered. There was a whine from inside the cell and a tall figure moved in the center of the cell, lifting himself into a sitting position he looked at the door, seeing a pair of glowing magenta eyes he assumed it was May. "I...I'm here." He whispered back, standing up and moving to the door, his face appearing in the window. May's face lit up. "Yam! I found him!" She whispered loudly and smiled that old smile of hers. "Don't worry, Dib. We're going to get you out of there!" She whispered, reaching her tiny hand through the bars of the window and placing it on Dib's shoulder, her eyes sparkling. Dib reached a shaky hand to May's. "I missed you." he gave a trembling smile as he looked at her. After three years he would finally get to be with his friends, to be free. He was trying to keep his excitement contained. After all he wasn't out of the asylum yet and he knew this was a risky rescue, as he started to hear the hushed whispers of the other inmates around them. Yam paced back and forth behind May, contemplating a plan. "Alright. We need a plan to get this door open, grab Dib, and leave without drawing attention to ourselves." she said, but May had zoned out. Tears of joy filled her eyes when Dib admitted he missed her. "I missed you too.." She squeaked. "Listen up, May!" Yam said. "We have to do this quietly. As Subtle as possible." But May couldn't wait another second to save Dib." Save it Yam. I've got a better idea." She said, and pulled her Pak legs to the front of her. Dib instantly knew what was going to happen and jumped to the far side of the cell. May blasted a laser through the cell door and the opposite wall of the cell, creating a massive hole leading outside. May took Dib by the hand and ran with her Pak legs out the hole. "Let's go!" She yelled to the others as she passed them. "You call that subtle?!" yelled Yam as she ran after them and sirens blared.  
Amber turned her attention to the sirens coming from inside the building. "What did they do?!" she asked to no one, jumping backwards as a laser blasted through the wall in front of her. May, holding Dib by the hand, ran out, Yam following after them scolding them for being reckless. "What di-" Amber tried to ask as they ran past. "Alright.." Amber shrugged, running with them, pulling a giggling Gir along with. Dib smiled at the warm air, knowing exactly where they're going. Mystical Mountain. In the past May would drag him there every summer to look out at the city lights. May stopped when they reached the edge. Dib looked at the city below, some things have changed since he was gone, but not much. He looked over, seeing how small May really was, still the same height. "You..haven't changed.." he mumbled, smiling at her. May looked over. "But you have..in the best ways." She smiled, giving Dib one of the biggest hugs she'd ever given him. Amber stopped, standing a few feet away from them, not wanting to ruin the moment between them. Gir giggled. "dey so cute!" Amber laughed a bit at Gir's comment. "Dib found and rescued, all we need to do now is find Zim.."


	4. Space travel

The rest of the night was spent hugging, laughing, and talking. After a while they all agreed it was late and decided to crash at Zim's place, as Amber and Dib didn't want to have to deal with sneaking into their houses. They spread out in the living room, Dib claimed the middle of the floor, Amber claimed the couch, May took one of the chairs, Gir and Yam slept beside the couch. Occasionally Dib would make whimpering noises from a nightmare and either Amber or May had to go and get him calmed down. At around noon Amber woke up, seeing May in her face she yelped and sat up. "What, May?" Dib was up and just sitting there, Gir trying to climb onto his head, only to be picked up and set down. "Well, I was thinking.." May started. "If I know Zim well enough, where he's at he could be in serious trouble." Amber frowned. "And where's that?" May sighed. "Irk." Gir looked over. "OooooOOOooh!" Amber raised a brow at the robot's little sound. "Well uh..I'm determined to find Zim, so I'm up for it." Dib stood up, he had that same determined smile he always had. "Sounds like a plan then." May was glad that they were willing to come along. She led them up to the docking part of the house. A small purple spaceship sat there, waiting for use. Amber took note that it looked like a ship for one or two people the size of May. "Don't you..have a bigger ship?" She asked. May shook her head. "Nope!" She climbed inside, Gir and Yam following after. Dib and Amber looked at each other. This would be a tight fit. "Let's hope no one is claustrophobic.." Amber mumbled as she and Dib squeezed into the back. May sat up front, looking over the controls. "UH..you do know how to fly this thing...right?" Amber asked nervously. May waved a hand behind her. "Of course..I do.." She closed the hatch and the roof opened up. She managed to get it into the air. "Alright..I think this is the go button." She said as she pushed a large green button. The ship took off at a tremendous speed. "You hit the hyper-drive button!" Yam screamed. Gir half giggled half screamed as he was flattened against the floor. "Go slow! Go slow! May! Go slow!" Dib yelled. May looked over the controls desperately. She pushed a button, the voot stopped and they were flung forward. "Ok, one more screw up and I'm driving." Amber mumbled. Dib looked at her. "You know how to drive one of these?" Amber looked at him, settling back down in her place. "No, but it's like driving a car...right?" she looked back at the control panel, nearly getting dizzy looking at all the buttons and levers. "Ok... never mind.." Dib laughed a bit, leaning forward to watch as May got the voot to ride at a reasonable pace. Gir had a rubber pig and was trying to get Yam to kiss it. Eventually Yam got fed up and threw Gir behind the seat with Amber and Dib. Gir looked up at Amber, holding the pig to her face. "Kiss teh piggy!" Amber frowned, she didn't want to kiss the toy, but if it got Gir quiet she would. She kissed the toy on its head. Gir giggled like a madman, then tried to get Dib to kiss it. He just ignored the robot, watching as they passed stars and planets.  
It was a long, nerve testing trip, but they finally got where they were heading. Amber watched as the metal covered planet came into view. Dib was leaned back, asleep, Gir curled up on his stomach. "Please tell me you know how to land this thing?" Amber asked. May made a "psh" noise. "Of course I do!" She looked back at Amber. "What did you think I was gonna do? Push the big red button that said self destruct on it?" As May said that she pushed a red button that was labeled 'self destruct'. The ship promptly exploded without warning, sending the group falling to the ground. Dib landed, Gir, Yam, and May landing on him. Amber landed hard on her side. "Why was there even a self destruct button?" May asked as she got off Dib. Amber looked over. "For emergency purposes." Dib set Gir and Yam beside him before sitting up, checking for bleeding or broken bones. "You mean like this one?" May shot back with a slight attitude. "Alright, guys, now's not the time to be fighting!" Dib stood up. "We have to find Zim." May nodded, glancing around. "Try not to..draw attention to yourselves.." Amber laughed. "two humans, two robots, and an Irken falling from a ship they exploded, yep no attention drawing here!" Dib gave her a really look before following May.  
They walked for a while before coming to a large building, which looked like the asylum that they'd gotten Dib from just hours before. A sign was at the top, but Amber or Dib couldn't read it. "That looks like chicken scratch.." Amber mumbled. "It's Irken, Amber." Dib said. "I've seen it a bit when I was younger, I would get files from Zim's base then translate them..I wish I had my computer with me.." He sighed. May looked over. "It says prison, guys, and I have a feeling Zim's in there." They ran around to the back of the building, talking out a plan.


	5. Jail break part two

It was time to set the plan in motion. May equipped them with powerful laser guns. Yam and Gir would go in, distract the guards while May, Amber, and Dib would sneak in and split up. "Ready guys?" Amber asked, Dib smiled and nodded. "Alright, operation rescue part 2 commences now!" May said, opening the door for Yam and Gir. Gir ran in, giggling while Yam followed, an irritated expression on her face. They waited a while then sneaked in, each going down different halls. Amber peered in each cell, seeing every species imaginable, but no Zim. She was hoping Dib and May were having better luck. A few of the aliens stared at her as she past, each having a vacant look. "Zim! Zim answer if you hear me!" Amber whispered.  
Dib walked down his hall, peering in the cells as he went. He peered in the last one, seeing a small figured at the far wall. It seemed to be chained up, its arms raised and its head drooping. He pulled his walki talki he had "I think I found him. I'm at the end of the second hall." He whispered. "Alright, be right there." Amber's voice came from the device. "Stay there, I'm on my way." May's voice came right after. Dib put his hand on the cold metal door, the figure raised its head slightly. It must have opened its eyes because ruby slits formed, looking up at Dib. Amber and May ran up to Dib. "He's in here?" Amber asked, pointed to the door and looking in, seeing the ruby eyes staring back. She aimed her gun and shot the lock off the door. This got the Irken's full attention. He stared at them, wide eyed. Just seeing the two tall figures silhouetted by the door he started to freak out. He pulled at the chains. "D-Don't kill Zim! Zim is sorry! Zim is sorry! Don't kill! Zim wants to go home! Zim wants to be free!" Amber ran in, putting a hand to Zim's mouth. "Stop yelling!" She whispered harshly, causing Zim to squeak and flinch. Upon close inspection Amber saw the full extent at the horrible condition Zim was in. The floor under him was covered with blood and vomit. Zim had deep scars on his face and arms. His uniform torn at the bottom and the sleeves, his gloves were missing as well and his antennae were bent in a few places. Zim stared up at her, terrified. "We're here to get you out of here." Amber told him, examining the cuffs on his wrists, blood dripping down his arms from under the cuffs. They were way too tight. A few gun blasts brought Amber from her thoughts. "Amber! We have trouble!" Dib yelled, shooting his gun. She looked at Zim. "I'll be back.." She ran out to join them, shooting at a few Irken guards.  
Zim watched, figuring out they were here to get him out. He waited silently until the tall male walked in the cell and up to him. He seemed familiar in some ways yet Zim couldn't figure it out. His hair was messy but had a lightning bolt shape at the top. Then it hit him. This was Dib! Has it been this long? How long was it when they were separated? Dib knew something was wrong when tears started to slip down Zim's face. "We have to get him out of here, pronto." Dib said. May walked in, up to Zim. She used a pak leg to break the lock on the shackles, Zim collapsed in a heap on the dirty floor, too weak to stand on his own. Dib carefully lifted him up, seeing his wrists were rubbed raw and bloody. Zim gripped onto his shirt, trembling. Dib walked out, May following him. Amber took Zim from Dib, holding the injured Irken like a child. "Now to find Gir and Yam and get back to Earth." Amber said as she walked over the still bodies of various Irken guards. Gir and Yam were waiting by the door. Gir looked up seeing Zim in Amber's arms and jumped up and down. "Master!" Zim's antennas lifted at Gir's voice. "G-Gir?.." he whispered, looking over at his robot minion, a faint smile forming on his face. Amber let Gir crawl into her arms to sit with Zim. They got out of the building and to the docking bay to search for another ship. May pointed to a larger voot. "Found one! come on!" She ran to the ship, the others following. It was larger but still cramped. May started it and got it into the sky and flying. "We should be home soon." She told them.  
A few hours passed, Zim, Gir, and Dib were sleeping. Yam had found a first aid kit and Amber got Zim's wrists and arms wrapped up in bandages. Amber knew Zim had been tortured during those three years, some scars were old, others were newer. The ship beeped, informing them they were coming into Earth's atmosphere. Zim slowly opened his eyes. "Zim..home?" he asked quietly. Amber looked at him. "Almost there." Zim nodded, leaning his head on her shoulder. Dib shifted in his sleep as the ship flew towards Zim's base. Zim watched as he remembered the city, remembered the base. "Home..Zim is home.." he laughed as May got the ship in the roof port. Amber stood up, shaking Dib awake. "We're here, wake up." She told him, hopping from the ship and downstairs to the kitchen, after looking through the fridge and cabinets she found something that looked like fun dip. She grabbed one of the sticks and dipped it in the red side, holding it up to Zim's mouth he gratefully took it. Amber set Zim on the couch with his candy and set a still sleeping Gir next to him. Dib walked in a few minutes later with May. May smiled when she saw Zim was looking around with the fun dip stick in his mouth.  
Night was falling and again, Dib and Amber stayed at Zim's base. They were gathered around the tv, watching horror movies. Zim had his hand clamped tightly to Amber's arm, screaming whenever someone got a limb cut off. Amber knew this would be a long night, but yet didn't want to leave knowing they all needed to get used to having each other around again. She could shake this feeling, but she felt their adventures were only beginning.


	6. NIghtmares

When Zim awoke he was back in the dark cell on Irk. He looked around, terrified and confused. He tried to call out for Amber, or Dib, or May but found he couldn't. The door opened and Zim blinked at the light. Dib stood in the doorway, a taser pole in hand. Zim froze at the mere sight of the weapon. Why would Dib, of all people, have one of those? Dib walked over, aiming the pole and jolting the small Irken with electricity. Zim's screams were bone chilling as he writhed against the shock. Dib stopped, dropping the taser and shaking Zim. "Wake up! Zim, wake up!"  
Zim woke up to see Dib hovering over him. Dib frowned, moving away. May was beside him, a worried expression on her face. "You ok?" She asked. Zim sat up, looking around to confirm he was in his base. "Yes..." he nodded, standing up. He noticed Amber wasn't there. "She went back to her house for some stuff." Dib said as if reading Zim's thoughts. Zim wondered what 'stuff' Amber needed. The tv was still on and static danced around the screen. Gir was sitting in front of it. Zim shook his head. Poor Gir, poor delusional Gir.  
Amber was at her house, packing a few things in boxes. Her mother stood at the doorway. "So, where the hell were you these past few days?" Amber rolled her eyes. "With some friends.." She replied, putting the paranormal book and a box of donuts in a backpack. "I'll be staying with them for a bit.." She walked past her mom and started for the door. "And what about collage?" her mom asked. "..I think being with my friends is more important right now..they need me.." she answered, her mother said nothing. "I'll be back when I can.." with that she was off down the street.  
She walked through the door of Zim's base. "I'm back guys!" The three were in a circle, talking. Amber smiled, digging through the bag. "I got you guys something!" She pulled out the book, handing it to Dib, who had the biggest smile Amber had ever seen. Zim looked over, wondering what Amber got for him. Amber pulled out the box of donuts. "Zim, these are for everyone. I'm sure everyone is hungry." She set the box in the middle of them and opened it. Dib reached over and grabbed one without looking away from his book. Zim stared as if the donuts were the best thing he's seen. He grabbed a few, chewing on them. May grabbed two or three, giggling as Zim got the frosting and glaze all over the place. Amber smiled, she figured Zim probably didn't have much to eat, and when he did it wasn't very good considering the area he was chained at was covered with both blood and vomit. Zim eagerly grabbed another, gulping it down. "Whoa, calm down there!" Amber took the box of pastries, Zim jumping up trying to get them back in his reach. Curse these humans and their tallness! He sat back down, pouting. Amber sighed, why must he be so cute? She handed him a donut, setting the box on the couch. Zim squeaked with joy and chewed on the donut. Dib casually reached back and took another one, chewing on it slowly as he flipped through the book. May walked over, moving the donut box over and sitting on the couch behind Dib, reading over his shoulder. Amber sat next to Zim, changing the channel on the tv. "Gir, hon, don't sit so close to the tv." Amber told the robot, he turned his head and nodded, flying up and sitting on her head. Amber laughed, grabbing a donut for herself and Zim. Zim leaned against Amber, watching whatever it was on the tv, gnawing on the pastry thankfully. Soon after the Irken finished it. Feeling full and tired he nodded off, curled up like a kitten. Amber looked over, smiling. "Rest up Zim, you deserve it." she pulled a blanket from beside the couch and pulled it over him. He twitched a bit as the fabric brushed against his arm.  
Zim awoke back in the cell. He wasn't chained this time though. He looked around. The door was opened, soft light coming into the dark room. He slowly crept out to the hall, to scared to make a noise. He was tortured for making the slightest of noises. He wrapped his arms around himself and glanced around. "A-Amber? D-Dib? M-May?" he called softly. As he said this he was surrounded by guards. One of them prodded him with a taser staff. He screeched and fell to the ground. As he was dragged back to the cell he saw Amber standing a few feet away. "Good bye Zim." she said, no emotion on her face. She turned and started walking out of the building, ignoring Zim's pleas for help. Zim was thrown back in the small cell, wincing as his Pak made a sickening cracking noise as it impacted with the concrete wall behind him. He curled up helplessly as he was kicked and electrocuted. "MAKE IT STOP!" Zim screamed, trying to squirm away. He eventually passed out, this world melting into another. He sat up a bit, covering his face and trembling. Everyone was looking at him worriedly. Amber pulled his arms away from his face gently. "You ok there?" she asked softly. The small Irken was on the verge of tears but he nodded. "y-yeah..Zim is fine.." he muttered, pulling away and walking down the hall and shutting himself in a room. Amber frowned at this, but she knew it would take time for Zim to adjust back from the three years being locked away. Dib was the same way, timid and not used to much contact, but he wasn't afraid to speak up. Amber sighed and stood up, walking to the room Zim had shut himself in. Best to check on him now than wait until he did something he'd regret later on. She knocked on the door. "Zim, you alright in there?" she waited for about five minutes then decided something was wrong and went inside. The room was rather dark, but she could see it was some kind of bedroom. A pod like thing was in the corner of the room, it was glowing a soft red color. Amber looked around, not seeing Zim anywere. "I could have sworn he came in here.." she whispered, walking over to the glowing pod. The top was see through. Amber peered in, seeing Zim sprawled out on his back, his arms tucked close to his chest. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the girl peering down at him. He smiled contently and waved lazily before going back to sleep. Amber laughed, waving back before walking back out, shutting the door behind her, and going back into the living room. Dib and May were talking about something from the book, smiling and laughing. Though it was true Amber wasn't all into paranormal anymore she sat by them anyway, joining in the conversation about vampires.

"Sirs, we have a slight problem involving the defect." a rough voice echoed through the vast ship. A tall purple eyed Irken's antennas perked up. "Well find the problem and fix it!" The smaller Irken fumbled his hands nervously. "Well..we can't..he's not there.." An equally tall red eyed Irken frowned. "What do you mean not there?" The Irken guard swallowed hard. "He..escaped..we have the security camera footage of the people that broke him out." He motioned for someone to bring the screen down and put the tape in. There was static at first then black and white footage of Yam and Gir distracting some guards with a strange little dance. Then Amber blasting the door and running in, covering Zim's mouth and Dib and May shooting some guards down, followed by Dib breaking the shackles and handing the small Irken to Amber. Finally them running out of the building to get a voot. Red slammed a fist on the table, causing the jumpy guard to flinch. "Find them and throw them all in the prison." he sneered coldly while Purple munched on some popcorn. The guard saluted. "R-right away m-my Tallest." With that he scurried off to gather the remaining guards to discuss the Tallest's request.


End file.
